


Vacation stuff

by danganchublov



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Belly Kink, Consensual Kink, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganchublov/pseuds/danganchublov
Summary: Fuyuhiko has been gaining weight for a while and he doesn't plan on stopping during vacation. He managed to fake a headache to stay alone as the other boys leave for karaoke, so he can eat to his heart's content and then some more - unfortunately, however, Hajime seems to be back earlier than the rest.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Vacation stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I feel kinda bad for spamming a rarepair tag with some kinky BS- I'm pretty proud of this one though, soo- here we go!
> 
> Chubby Fuyuhiko is so cute, just think about him!! Short, smug and soft! Absolutely adorable.

"...Hiko?"

The sound of munching froze as the brunette was met with a shocked stare of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. The latter was halfway into a huge bar of chocolate, holding it in both of his hands and eating straight from the wrapper. There were countless other pieces of plastic trash scattered on the sofa and the floor around the short boy - mainly empty sweets and snacks' packages. Crackers, marshmallows, toffee, gummies, potato chips, nachos, chocolates, popcorn, cans of soda… there was a lot of it, and a smaller part of food was still unpacked and standing on the table in front of him. There was only Fuyuhiko in the room.

"I-I… uh… Hajime, I-" he let out a little burp, quickly covering his mouth right after in embarrassment. His shyness took over upon being caught in a situation like this and he couldn't find any words for a good moment. He was just sitting there, stunned, with this enormous belly puffing up above the waistband of his shorts and threatening to pop the button - proof of his gluttony. It was even peeking from under his shirt.

"I… you're not gonna tell the others, are you?"

Hinata slowly shook his head, gulping. "I would even like to know what I'm looking at?..." The yakuza flushed, quickly snapping back to his usual self.

Goddammit, everyone was meant to be gone for karaoke!... He faked a headache to be able to stay in their summer house instead of going with the other guys - so he could gorge just a little bit. Then, he'd obediently get back to bed and hide his overstuffed stomach underneath soft pillows and blankets and wait for others to come back and care for him… the idea of being nursed in that state was a thrilling one. This was an amazing plan for Fuyuhiko to indulge in his kink during vacation - and ensure his weight gain was progressing, even without Peko being there to feed him.

...until this moment. He apparently had a witness now. Fucking great! What was Hinata even doing here? The rest of the guys didn't seem to be back from town!

"I, uh…" The blonde struggled to think of an excuse as Hajime came over and sat nearby on the sofa. "I-I… it's my stress… habit… thing."

Well, that was fucking embarrassing. Less than having to explain his kink, though. And Hajime seemed to buy it, so that was good.

"Ah, so that's the point… I mean, I've seen you snack at night a few times and pick up a ton of groceries… so that must've been it." Hajime offered a shy smile, visibly trying to be understanding.

Fuyuhiko did his best not to choke. He… he's been seen before? For God's sake, he thought he was safe! He did his best to be as quiet and subtle as possible with his late night binges and additional food shopping!... He was such a moron! What if Hajime discovered the actual truth?

"And, well, um…" That change of tone surprised Kuzuryu, so he gave his friend a look. Hinata sheepishly scratched his neck, averting his gaze. Was… was he fucking shy of a sudden? Hold up-

"I… guess that also explains your weight gain…"

Fuyuhiko felt like he was about to lose it. Did he know how feeders react! Hajime was fucking blushing, trying not to look at Fuyuhiko's belly with all his might. Uh, okay, what the hell. On the other hand, however… Why not tease him a little bit? Hajime had no idea Fuyuhiko was actually into it. So how about…

"Oh, you mean this little chub?" Kuzuryu turned to face his friend, pinching the fine layer of fat on his stuffed stomach, as if clueless. "Yeahh, I guess it appeared. I'm not that worried, to be honest. Actually, it feels kind of comfy!" Of course it did feel comfy ever since he began gaining, but Hajime only now seemed to understand it, flushing harder. "Ugh, it feels just /so good/ to pig out. Helps me calm my nerves after dealing with you fuckers all these days."

Had he gained a lot? Not really in his opinion, but it was definitely enough to show up on his until then small frame. He had a cute, puffy belly, chubby cheeks and thighs - that was it for now. The more he gave in, however, Fuyuhiko realized, the more of it was beginning to go to his chest. Oh well. He couldn't deny, straining his shirt buttons was be a welcome concept.

He loved squishing into his clothes in general. Whole life being tiny and slim with no growth spurts, it was just so satisfying to have his usual attire become ill-fitting. Pants that felt so, so tight on his tummy and bulged out, forming round, squishy shapes; Shirts, that made him look like a pudgy office worker who forgot to cut on donuts. Little things like that. He enjoyed them the most.

He lowkey couldn't wait until he was a bit older, so his metabolism would slow down… right now, his body was still somehow keeping up with the amount of sugar and fat he was consuming on the daily, but who knows how would he end up in a few years? The idea alone was thrilling. Even if he wouldn't be any taller anymore, he knew he would be /big/.

"I... I see." Hajime's tone was so flustered, it was so funny! If Fuyuhiko didn't have this kink himself, he'd be probably super confused. But here and now, he knew exactly what was going on - and he was gonna use this to his own pleasure… and to fuck with Hajime, of course. Two birds with one stone!

"Ah, well…" He moved around with a groan, comfortably resting deeped on the sofa. "Since you're already here… you wanna feed me the rest of my snacks? Oh, sorry- is that too weird?"

He barely held back a grin seeing Hajime's beet red face. "N-No, no- not at all! I can totally do that… just… please tell me if you're becoming too full for your liking…" Brunette stumbled over his words, but he ultimately scooted closer on the sofa, almost so their thighs touched.

Hmm, Fuyuhiko couldn't say he wasn't pleased! Hajime clearly knew that Fuyuhiko was already full, and yet, he agreed to feed him! A casual vanilla would rather try to stop him from overeating - or at least, they surely wouldn't help him overeat more.

Well, goddamn! This evening was getting interesting!

"Hm, okay then! First, I wanna finish my chocolate. Then, I'd like the gummy snakes. The whole package!"

Hajime's eyes got wide as he spotted the bag on the table. It had at least a full kilogram of gummies, as it was a special party package. Fuyuhiko smirked.

"What, think I can't handle it? You're gonna be fucking surprised. Now, feed me before I get bored, bastard! I agreed that you do it so I end up /more/ full, after all!"

Normally, Hinata would spit something about him being an asshole, which was norm in his blunt nature - but not know. He just flushed more and leaned to get the chocolate bar.

"O-Of course…"

Pff, that was easy. Fuyuhiko smirked, taking huge bites off his chocolate once it was offered to him. He had experience being the dominant feedee - mostly with Peko. Of course the girl would normally do everything for him, but their little secret sessions were more of a something he did /for her/. He knew she took notice of his lone weight gain at first - and he also knew she adored it and wanted to make it /more/. Peko was probably the only person who knew about his kink. It was thanks to her scheduled, massive feedings that he had this wonderful, chubby tummy now.

He finished the chocolate, then burped and sighed with delight as Hajime reached out to put the wrapper away and tear the gummy snakes package open. Mhm, that sure hit the spot! Fuyuhiko was close to reaching his limit… one that he was planning to cross tonight.

"Put bundles of five in my mouth. Or more, if you see them fit." Kuzuryu instructed. Hinata nodded shily, reaching out into the bag and taking a handful of gummies. He changed the position; now he was basically above the stuffed yakuza.

Fuyuhiko frowned. "You can just straddle my waist, you know that?"

If hajime was red before, now he was boiling. "H-Huh?!"

Fuyuhiko smirked. "All I'm saying is that it would be more comfy. You choose."

"I-I… but-" Hajime shook his head. "But it's…"

"Close? A little bit. But /God/ do I want it." Fuyuhiko looked up at him, eyes glowing. "Just do it, Hajime! Unless you really don't want to, then-"

Before he said anything else, he felt the weight of the muscular boy on top of himself, on his chubby lap. Hinata's toned stomach clashed with Kuzuryu's overfed one… Fuyuhiko blushed and smirked as the other guy but his lip. Hmm, oh well… he couldn't deny that it was pretty hot.

The gummies were immediately pressed against his mouth, too. The blonde only purred and gave in.

Hajime was like a machine, even better than one. He was feeding quickly, paced, stable, unstoppable. Fuyuhiko would just moan and take in the candy, what else could he do? He was just a spoiled brat!

Very soon, sooner than it was humanly possible, a whole kilogram of jellies was on the inside of Fuyuhiko. And God, he felt so heavy… so greedy! He adored it. He was so satisfied.

"Ughh... " Fuyuhiko then belched loudly and panted. "M-Mhm… that was wonderful~"

"Let's move on." To his surprise, Hajime already held a box of waffle cookies. "You sure were planning to eat all of this, right?"

Blonde blinked and looked at the table. There were more chips and a bag of huge marshmallows, as well as a liter of soda… W-Well, that's true, he's been /planning/ something, but the gummy snakes were way heavier and sweeter than he anticipated. Normally he'd cut back, if he were in his own.

But right now, the waffles were in his mouth by themselves before he could protest. They were basically begging him to get swallowed.

Fuyuhiko's mouth watered. His self-control was long gone and he couldn't turn back now.

He gulped down and moaned, hands laid on the sides of his heavy, such a heavy belly… such a greedy one. The gummies churned there, so did the waffle cookies, stretching his tummy. Fuyuhiko panted, but then more food was forced into him.

"M-Mhn…" He gasped, but he didn't even have time to speak. Hajime picked up a quicker pace and Fuyuhiko had nothing to say. All he could do was eat, get filled up to brim. And he was loving it. He didn't want to stop anymore, at all.

Peko would never dominate him, no matter if he asked her. She just had too much of a soft spot for Fuyuhiko to force something upon him, even for a roleplay. But this guy here? Hajime was sorta losing it, seeing Fuyuhiko like this. Goddamn. If he knew sooner, sure as hell he'd arrange a feeding session with Hinata! Peko's been saying she wouldn't mind him having an actual partner, or other feeders. She wouldn't be jealous at any point, nor was she romantically interested… she just enjoyed caring for Fuyuhiko, like she always would. Even if it meant caring /too much/.

As his feeding progressed, Fuyuhiko's mind was growing more and more hazy. He felt so tight… and yet, so soft. So warm… He was totally allowing Hajime to stuff him silly. After the cookies there were salty chips, then enormous, fluffy marshmallows, that barely fit in his mouth… just to finish it of with chugging all that soda, which just left his stomach so much more bubbly. Fuyuhiko hiccuped and burped every while, moaning.

"Holy shit…" Hajime whispered, laying his hands on top of the unimaginably bloated, gurgly belly between the two. "You ate so much… you're like a bottomless pit, huh?… I doubt it's just a stress habit..."

Was… was Hajime trying to dirty talk him? Fuyuhiko wanted to protest, flustered, but in this state the only thing that left his mouth was a quiet burp. He moaned and hiccuped, blush spreading all over his face. He wanted to argue, but then Hajime leaned a little closer, which caused more pressure on his stomach - and that resulted in Fuyuhiko belching again, forceless. He was totally in brunette's care, he couldn't even deny the fact he was so into this.

"Don't worry, I… I can do it again, if you'd like… in two it'd be easier for us to convince others to go somewhere else…" Fuyuhiko watched as the brunette looked away, flustered, while his crossed arms and chin rested on his huge belly. F-Fuck, that was just too cute...

Fuyuhiko belched loudly before answering.

"S-Sure… You're pretty good at this…" He gasped hazily. "B-But if you tell anyone-"

"I won't." Hajime stare grew stronger, even though his blush didn't fade. He looked up at the other. "I want to keep this to myself. I… I-I want to keep /you/ to myself and fill you up on my own… just as you like it. Nobody else has to know."

Fuyuhiko felt his face grow warm, too. He hiccupped, then looked away a little bit, flustered.

"T-That's…" A burp interrupted the pink faced boy. "That's cool with me… I'm l… looking forward to this…"

The idea of a fit, muscular Hajime force force feeding him like this more, just like now… Tempting him, making him hungry all over again for another treat… Fuyuhiko didn't normally wanna be anyone's bitch, but this sounded just way too good in his mind. He so was gonna let Hajime make him eat. How they had the same kink was just incredible.

...maybe the fact he was walked at in the middle of a stuffing session wasn't so bad, after all.

"T-That reminds me… what are you doing here?... the rest is still on karaoke, right?..."

Hajime scratched his head. "I… came back to check on you… because I was worried." He chuckled a little. "...well, I ended up feeding you… that also counts as care, right?" He nuzzled against the belly with a chuckle, unconscious of how hard Fuyuhiko was blushing. "How about I get you over to your bed? You look like you could use a nap."

The blonde burped again and nodded. That… was really all he needed. Rest and belly rubs. Since it was pretty fucking clear he was enjoying himself here, there was no point in denying shit anymore.


End file.
